


touches like gold (words like knives)

by markyongmixtape



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Knight Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Prince Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Smut, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT), just mark fucking the arrogance out of donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape
Summary: Donghyuck, the crown prince, seems to lose his arrogance and defiance when he’s under Mark, his royal guard.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 487





	touches like gold (words like knives)

“Where is your crown, Your Majesty?” Mark’s teasing tone makes Donghyuck’s skin flare in embarrassment, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Mark bites into his neck.

“I-I’m still,  _ oh _ ,” Donghyuck gasps when Mark’s tongue travels downwards on his bare body, “I’m still your prince. Don’t talk down to me-”

“Or what?” Mark’s eyes gleam with something so hungry Donghyuck’s stomach erupts in flames. Donghyuck doesn’t know what. He’s powerless like this under Mark, but he enjoys every second of it.

“You’re full of empty threats, Your Highness.” Mark continues, closing his mouth around Donghyuck’s nipple, and Donghyuck moans brokenly, muscles tensing in unbridled pleasure.

Mark shoves a leg in between Donghyuck’s own two, pressing upwards, and Donghyuck lets out a desperate sob, torn between pulling away and grinding down. He unconsciously does the latter, and Mark chuckles.

“Fucking pathetic, hm?” He whispers, “You’re not in charge here. You never were.”

Donghyuck feels the words bite at his skin and leave a pleasurable sting.

“ _ Nngh _ , please.” Donghyuck whimpers, tears pricking his eyes. His cock is uncomfortably hard and leaking, rutting against Mark’s leg.

“Beg.” Mark hums, hand closing around Donghyuck’s cock. Donghyuck arches off the bed, choking on a moan. Mark’s hand encloses his cock entirely, fisting him so mercilessly that Donghyuck can’t form proper thoughts, brain fuzzy with arousal.

“I-I,  _ ah _ !” Donghyuck squeals when Mark’s thumb tigs into the slit, stomach coiling with hot  _ need.  _ His thighs close on instinct from the overwhelming sensation, but Mark pulls them apart again with a hand, eyes flashing with anger.

“I  _ said _ ,” Mark hisses, “ _ Beg _ .”

Donghyuck doesn’t want to beg, he’s been taught that he begs for  _ no one _ , but the way Mark looks down at him like Donghyuck is  _ his _ property, makes him want to do anything for Mark, just to please him.

“Please  _ fuck me _ ,” Donghyuck gasps, teary-eyed and aroused beyond reality, “Please, I’ll do  _ anything _ .”

He can’t see straight, senses hazed from arousal, but Mark’s warm hands are trailing over his body and leaving iron-hot prints that make his body melt, all pliant and ready for Mark to use. 

“Good  _ boy _ .” Mark softens his voice enough to make Donghyuck preen. He feels dirty for letting someone lower than him call him a  _ good boy _ , but it feels right.

Donghyuck feels something slick press over his hole, and he jerks, sensitive, as Mark inserts one finger.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve thought you were a virgin.” Mark laughs, and the tone makes Donghyuck’s cheeks burn with shame.

“Shut  _ up _ .” He hisses, but it dissolves into a weak whine when Mark inserts another finger and curls them in  _ just  _ the right way that it has Donghyuck gasping for more, head spinning and nerve endings on fire. 

“Why do you keep acting like you’ve got the upper hand?” Mark leans down so his lips are ghosting right over Donghyuck’s, and Donghyuck unconsciously tilts his head upwards to fill the gap, choosing to ignore the question. Mark laughs softly against his lips, nipping slightly and adding another finger. 

Donghyuck moans, muffled by Mark’s mouth. His eyes squeeze shut at the sensation of being stretched, and he grinds back down onto Mark’s fingers, nails digging into Mark’s biceps when his fingers hit his prostate dead on.

It feels like a blur when Mark pulls out his fingers, hushing Donghyuck’s pain with a soft kiss on his thigh, before he pushes in, and Donghyuck almost blacks out, body writhing under his hold.

“How the  _ fuck  _ are you still so tight?” Mark hisses, teeth gritting in restraint as he bottoms all the way out, and Donghyuck whines, high-pitched and loud.

“Move-  _ please _ ,  _ ah _ !” He cries out when Mark pulls out before thrusting in so hard Donghyuck’s vision almost blacks out, body seizing with pleasure.

Mark’s thrusts don’t let up anymore; he rams his hips with no mercy, and Donghyuck can’t do anything but grab onto Mark, cry for Mark and moan for Mark, so overwhelmed he can’t form coherent thoughts.

“Mark, I,  _ nngh _ , I can’t,” Donghyuck sobs out, “I wanna come.”

“What was that?” Mark sneers, changing the angle of his hips, and Donghyuck almost screams as Mark abuses his prostate, hands holding his hips in place and preventing him from pulling away.

“I,  _ a-ah _ .” Donghyuck’s eyes roll into the back of his head as his body goes limp, taking everything Mark gives him as his body succumbs to the pleasure.

“Tell me.” Mark’s hot breath ghosts over his sweaty body, and he shivers intensely, trying to form a sentence.

“Lemme,  _ oh _ ,” Donghyuck gasps, “Lemme come, please.”

“Come, slut.” Mark hisses finally, and Donghyuck’s hips jerk and he cries out before coming all over him and Mark, hot coil in his stomach finally unraveling.

His muscles tense and his body twists when Mark finishes in him seconds later with a drawn out groan.

Mark hisses as he pulls out, and Donghyuck whines at the uncomfortable sensation

“You’re so fucking high maintenance.” Mark exhales heavily, collapsing on the bed next to him, and Donghyuck bites his lip, trying to hold back a smile. This is his royal guard, not his lover.

“Then why do you still fuck me every time I ask?” Donghyuck turns his head to meet Mark’s eyes, and Mark seems to soften a little.

“You ask too many questions,” Mark throws his clothes back over his muscular frame, “I think they must be looking for me, I should go.”

Donghyuck knows that the guards are not needed now, but he keeps quiet, choosing not to question him.

Right before Mark exits Donghyuck’s room, Donghyuck calls out for him one last time.

“What?” Mark sounds exasperated, but it’s endearing. Or maybe Donghyuck is just whipped.

“It’s Your Majesty to you,” Donghyuck laughs, “And come back tomorrow night. I have something for you.”

Mark smiles before leaving the room, and Donghyuck waits a second before burying his face into his pillow and screaming, wondering why his heart is beating so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos and nice comment pls!! love yall <3


End file.
